vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Balor
Summary Balors are powerful demonic lieutenants, and are considered the strongest demons save for their lords. They rule over demonic armies and actively seek to ascend to the position of lord (a notable success story in this department being Orcus). They are adept fighters and, in the vacuum left by no lord, often feud among each other for control for Abyssal layers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly 6-C Name: Balors Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies, generally eons old Classification: Greater Tanar'ri Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Flight, Magic, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, True Sight, Magic Nullification, Whip and Sword Mastery, Damage Reduction, Aura of Flame, Stealth Mastery, Status Effect Inducement (Including dazed, paralyzed, entangled, etc), Statistics Reduction, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Telekinesis, Unholy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Hellfire Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Electricity Manipulation, Vorpal Attack, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Far superior to Legendary Dragons), possibly Island level+ (Roughly comparable to the Elemental Princes such as Imix, who can create deserts passively around him) Speed: Hypersonic with High Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Call Lightning and react to Rogue classes) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can push 16.69 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, possibly Island Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+, possibly Island level+ (Can tank attacks from beings comparable to themselves, including other Balors, who are already massively above the legendary dragons mentioned above) Stamina: Infinite, no mention of a Balor ever resting or requiring rest is ever made- they are only known to retreat when it is wise to do so and will otherwise battle until they die Range: Dozens of meters to hundreds of meters with magic, universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Vorpal Sword, Flame Whip Intelligence: Genius, maintains advanced knowledge and leads armies of immense numbers in huge wars Weaknesses: Damage reduction is negated by cold iron and good-aligned weapons, can be killed permanently when on the Abyss, their BFR only works on themselves and items Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Melee Abilities= * Vorpal Sword: The Balor's longsword automatically seeks to decapitate an opponent. * Flaming Whip: The Balor's whip constantly flames, and is used to entangle enemies and drag them away. |-|Natural Abilities= * Death Throws: Upon death (including that which the Balor can regenerate from), the Balor explodes with a radius of 100 ft, destroying his own equipment. * Summon Demon: The Balor can summon other demons, including a fellow Balor. * Flaming Body: The Balor is constantly enveloped in flame, making going near it incredibly dangerous. * Damage Resistance: Aside from normal resistances and damage reduction to all attacks, they further resist acid and cold. * Invulnerability: Balors are immune to fire, electricity, and poison. * Spell Resistance: Magic potentially fizzles out against Balors unless it comes from a stronger opponent. * Telepathy: Balors have telepathy at a short range of just over thirty meters. * True Sight: Aside from Darkvision, Balor's True Sight pierces through all illusions and other magical concealment of any kind, such as Invisibility, Mirror Image, or Blur. * Flight: Their wings allow suitable flight. |-|Spell-Like Abilities= * Blasphemy: Creates a roughly 12 meter diameter around the Balor. Enemies significantly weaker than the Balor are instantly killed, whereas stronger foes are paralyzed, dazed, or weakened physically. * Dominate: Mind controls an opponent. * Greater Dispel Magic: Temporarily suppresses the magical abilities of an item or all magic in some range. * Greater Teleport: Teleport yourself or others to another location on the same plane. * Insanity: Drive opponents insane on command. * Power Word Stun: Stuns the target for a significant amount of time. * Unholy Aura: Provides statistical boosts to the Balor and any within a short distance of himself. * Implosion: Force a subject to explode in on itself, collapsing and instantly killing the target. * Telekinesis: Perform a sustained effort or violent attack from great range. * Fire Storm: Generate large areas of flame, dealing huge damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Memory Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fear Users Category:Animal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users